Of Flurries and Flakes
by I am psycowriter
Summary: Slowly, but surely, they became his family again... Series of short one-shots about a five-year-old Jack Frost and the adventures he has with the Guardians.
1. It Begins

**So I came up with a thing. I thought, why not try out this thing? Basically I'm planning to write a whole bunch of tiny one-shots of a de-aged Jack and his adventures with the Guardians (mostly Bunny though cuz I love those two). **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own RotG as much as I wish I did**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It is a mystery to them.

They have no idea how or when the Winter Spirit is reverted to little more than an extremely power five-year-old. The Man in the Moon answers none of their questions and the Guardians are content to let it be for now.

Jack makes a rather adorable child. His silver-white hair is always fluffed up with snow, his eyes, icy as the winter sky, are bright and shine with laughter, and his smile is happier than they have ever seen it. He seems to have a vague recollection of who they are, of what he is, and of what they are supposed to do. However, his mind is that of a child and he clearly does not _understand_. So they let him be.

He takes his time warming up to them. First is Sandy, who is quiet and gentle and is about his height if not a teeny bit taller (Jack is a truly tiny child). The boy loves the dream sand and takes to the silent spirit almost instantly.

He takes to Tooth almost as quickly. He sees her, hears her gentle voice in his ears, and he thinks _Mother._ There's also the tiny fairies to account for and Jack loves them as much as he loves Sandy's dream sand.

North takes a little more time. Jack is a little wary of the enormous man and his booming voice puts him on edge. Then one day he is herded into the Russian's office and is presented with a gift. The wooden carving of his favorite yeti (sometime, they don't know when, they had begun to refer to Phil as the unofficial nanny) is one of the loveliest things he has ever been given (and from what he can decipher from his foggy memories, he hasn't received very many gifts if any). From then on the boy is ecstatic to be able to spend time with North and the Russian refrains from being overly loud so as to not scare Jack away.

It takes even longer for Jack to be comfortable around Bunnymund. The large Pooka intimidates him and he feels that at any wrong move he will be struck. Bunnymund doesn't let this deter him from finding a spot in the boy's heart. It might be because this tiny, vulnerable Jack feeds his need to protect or because he reminds him of a young Pooka he once knew, now long dead. He doesn't have a family, not anymore and neither does Jack so he is determined to become part of the little family he has created for himself within the ranks of the Guardians.

After months of keeping the boy company in the warren, he wonders how he could've gone so long without the presence of another, much less that of a little one. Jack himself comes to love Bunny. He is kind and warm (in a way that doesn't make him feel smothered) and he always lets him help paint the eggs.

One night, when North arrives to pick up his boy, what he finds warms his big heart and curls his lips into a smile beneath his snowy-white beard. Bunnymund and Jack are fast asleep in Jack's room, the larger Pooka curled protectively around the small Winter Spirit, both spattered with the brilliant colors of Easter paint. North silently chuckles and lets them be.

* * *

**Like I said, these are going to be short (and hopefully cute) and I'll try to update regularly if you guys are interested. However, if you like this I would _love_ to hear any ideas might have for these little stories. Also reviews give me motivation.**

**Good day/night**

**-Psyco**


	2. Bedtime Stories

**Hullo, I'm back! Thank you everyone who faved/followed/reviewed! Here's the next little chapter to this little collection of short one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. I am fourteen and have to worry about exams, I don't have time to worry about managing an epic movie**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It is the middle of the night and Bunnymund is settling a tired Jack Frost into his designated room within the Warren. Autumn has arrived and Bunny's work has slowed and Jack hasn't felt the need to spread any new snow storms yet. The boy insists that he is not tired and that he wants to play some more, but Bunny can see how he stifles his yawns and the way his head starts bobbing onto his chest.

He manages to tuck the covers around the exhausted boy and is about to leave when he feels a small hand tug on his wrist. Bunny turns to see Jack gazing at him with sleepy eyes. The Pooka shoots him a questioning look.

"Will you tell me a story?" the Winter Child finally asks.

Bunny hesitates for a moment before sitting down on the bed. He doesn't know what to do, what to say; Jack has never asked for a story before and Bunny feels a little apprehensive. He doesn't know if he can come up with a story good enough for his little Jackie, but now the boy is looking to him expectantly and he still doesn't know what to say.

"Have you heard the story of Peter Pan?" Bunny blurts, at a loss as to what else to say. The boy shrugs, which Bunny takes to mean that he most likely read it in the time Before (which wouldn't have been odd, Jack loves to read, he always has North read to him when he stays over in Santoff Clausen). It doesn't matter though, Jack wants Bunny to tell him the story of Peter Pan anyways and Bunny complies.

So Bunny tells Jack about the boy who never grew up-who never wanted to grow up- and is delighted by the joy and wonder that lights up Jack's pale little face. Soon, Jack is fast asleep, a tiny smile curling his lips and Bunny chuckles at the adorable sight of the tiny boy curled into a ball in the cooled blankets. He plants a kiss on Jack's fluffy white hair and walks out of the chilled room, feeling warmer and lighter than he has in ages.

* * *

**And there you go. Short and fluffy (I hope). Anyways if you guys have any ideas I don't be shy and ask away! They don't necessarily have to involve Bunny, any idea with the Guardians, the Bennet's, heck even Pitch'll do. Seriously guys worrying about exams will keep me from thinking up ideas and yours would be very much appreciated! And reviews keep me writing!**

**Good day/night**

**~Psyco **


	3. Fuzzy Bunnies

**So after weeks of fixing up the new house (and still having some more thing to do) I bring you this. It's not my best, I know, buy I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**Summary: Jack gets sick (one of the many awesome prompts given to me by Dreamcreator. Four for you Dreamcreator, good for you Dreamcreator!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of a soft, snuffly sneeze fills Bunnymund's ears as he enters his charge's room. He cannot stop the fond smile that spreads on his furry lips at the adorable little sound. Bunnymund's eyes catch the sight of the tiny form of Jack Frost, curled into a tight ball on his bed with his chilled blankets kicked onto the floor, and sleeping restlessly.

Bunny silently makes his way to the sleeping boy, concern welling in his chest. The large rabbit doesn't know where the boy went to make his rounds (Jack likes to do his job on his own (though they occasionally have Sandy or Tooth shadow him), but when he returned to the Warren, he had been riding a harsh fever. Bunny had immediately bundled the boy into his arms and rushed him towards Santoff Clausen, where the boy could cool off. He had brought Jack to the Warren just yesterday; when he had finally cooled down enough that he would be fine in his iced room in Bunny's home.

Bunny slips his paw over the boy's brow, and sighs when he finds Jacks temperature to be just slightly cooler than the room. It's not cold enough.

The rabbit shuffles around until he is sitting in a chair adjacent to the bed, a pail of icy water on the floor next to him and a fresh, clean rag in his paw. He gently brushes Jack's snowy bangs away and begins to carefully wash the boy's face.

Bunny bends down to wet the rag some more and when he sits up again, he finds a pair of glassy blue eyes watching him.

"Bunny?" mumbles a sleepy voice.

Bunny's smile is soft as he continues to wash the boy's face.

"Hey there, kiddo. How are ya?" he whispers, hoping the five-year-old responds positively.

"'M tired", Jack breaths instead, curling up into an impossibly small ball. Bunnymund softly orders him to back to sleep. Jack blinks once, snuggles into his bed, and snatches one of Bunny's paws, clutching it to his small chest.

Bunny is surprised for only a moment, before he relaxes and continues to care for the boy.

"It's okay, Snowflake. I'll take care of ya." It is a quiet reassurance to himself and a promise to the Winter Child.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and some feedback really wouldn't go amis (hint hint wink wink)**

**Good day/night**

**~Psyco**


	4. Cuddles and Band-Aides

**Look guys! It didn't take me a whole month to update! Anyways, this thing could have been a whole angstier but since my other series of one-shots (_Of Baby Angels and Older Brothers_ a Supernatural fic) started getting really angsty I decided that I will keep this one as purely fluffy as possible.**

**Summary: Jack gets hurt (oh look! Another prompt from the wonderful Dreamcreator)**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream**

* * *

Bunnymund sighs in contentment as he relaxes against a tree in the dense forest of Burgess. In the air is the tinkling laughter of a young boy, picked up by a gentle, cool breeze that swirls through his fur. He is relaxed for what feels like the first time in _ages_ and he cannot help the drowsy warmth that settles in his core and causes his eyes to go half-mast.

It feels like only seconds have passed, but when he opens his eyes, Bunny finds the entire forest swathed in shadow; in his unexpected sleep, night had crawled over the land. Bunny knows there's something he's forgetting, although his still sleep-addled mind can't remember what. He's about to hop into one of his warren holes when he hears it.

A faint sobbing reaches his ears and he's on alert in an instant. Bunny knows those cries and immediately his nose is to the ground, trying to catch his charge's scent. It's futile; Jack likes to keep to the air when he's away from the warren and there's not a trace of him on the snowy ground. He sighs and instead tunes his large ears into the sound of the heartbreaking sobs.

To his relief, Jack isn't too far away, just about three feet away. The boy's curled on his side with his arm tucked to his chest and that's worrying. Bunny approaches him cautiously, his chest tightening at the sobs that are muffled in Jack's hoody.

"Jack? Jackie, what is it?" he asks softly, guilt at having left Jack alone clawing mercilessly at him.

"My arm hurts", Jack whimpers, tightening his hold on his arm.

"Lemme see it, Jackie", Bunny orders gently, tentatively taking the boy's arm and examining it.

He doesn't like the look of it. The blue sleeve is torn and crusted with blood and while the cut isn't long, it looks deep. Bunny carefully tears off the rest of Jack's sleeve wets it in the snow. He gently cleans away the dried blood and ties a clean strip of cloth over Jack's little arm.

He scoops the boy off the ground and cradles him to his chest, allowing him to nuzzle into his fur. Bunny hops into one of his warren holes, careful not to jostle Jack and heads into his hom, making a beeline to the medical supplies. The Guardian cleans the wound, making soothing noises when Jack winces, until there is a fresh, clean bandage around the boy's arm, looking nearly the same color as the pallid limb.

"I'm sorry Jack, are ya alright?" Jack nods and leans into Bunny's side, fingering the tiny, icy blue ring on his middle finger (the new conductor for his power as his staff was too inconvenient for his new form).

Bunny slips quietly into Jacks room, settling the boy on the bed and sliding under the covers with him. He wraps his furry arms around the the Winter Spirit in a protective and comforting embrace. Jack cuddles closer and together they fall into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**And done. Just so you know, reviews are like the way I like my coffee: super sweet and they keep me goin'.**

**Good day/night**

**~Psyco**


	5. When the Snow Melts

**Hello, thank you for continuing to read this ridiculous thing! You are all way too nice, I literally have no words. Also, about being gone for, like, two weeks. I went camping at the beach and got sunburn. I am no longer burnt, although the nice tan I've acquired seems to be literally peeling off. Maybe it's because I don't spend enough time in the sun like the rest of my dark-skinned Mexican family. I am the whitest. Okay that's enough of that.**

**Summary: Someone is bullying Jack and his family gets mad. (another awesome prompt from the marvelous Dreamcreator)**

**Disclaimer: I don't think owning a Jack Frost and Bunnymund toy from McDonalds counts, so nope. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At the sound of soft sniffling, an oppressing silence seems to fill the room.

North's booming voices quiets to a low growl, Tooth's tinkling laugh withers and a scowl finds its way to her pretty face. Bunny's ears are flat against his head, murder in eyes while Sandy's round little face has fallen into an emotionless mask. The other spirits don't dare to even breathe, terrified of the wrath of the four Guardians.

In a corner, Jack Frost curls his legs to his chest and wraps his little around them, trying to hide his tear-streaked face from his tormentor. The mean-spirited old spirit continues his verbal attack on the tiny Winter Child, heedless of the four pairs of murderous eyes burning into his back.

"… and I honestly don't know what MiM was thinking, choosing _you_ of all the spirits as a Guardian", spits out the spirit, finally turning away.

Tooth is at Jack's side in seconds, taking the boy in her arms and gently shushing him as he sobs into her neck. Meanwhile, North, Sandy, and Bunny escort a disgruntled spirit out of Santoff Clausen, barely keeping their calm composure.

As soon as the offending spirit is out, they return to Tooth and Jack, North gingerly taking the small boy into his own arms.

"Is alright! Continue the celebration, we will join you later. It is a party meant for all the spirits, no?" North announces with a forced smile.

The four Guardians exit the large room in silence, all huddled around North's enormous form, trying to keep Jack in sight. They crowd into Jack's room, settling on the pile of cushions strewn around the room. North keeps Jack on his lap, cupping his fluffy white head with a large hand, his other arm wrapped around Tooth who has one of Jack's tiny hands in her's. Bunnymund is on North's other side, a huge paw wrapped around Jack's other little hand. Sandy is content to float above them on his cloud.

"It's okay, Snowflake, you're okay now", Bunny murmurs, Tooth chiming in with a gentle, "hush, Baby Tooth, Mommy's here."

They manage to fall asleep like that, and for a while, they simply dream.

* * *

**You know guys, reviews really boost my confidence and make me write faster. It reminds me that people really do read these. **

**Good day/night**

**~Psyco**


	6. Enough for Everyone

**Why hullo everyone! Welcome to the next instalment of this ridiculous fic that I hardly remember the name of. Now, guys, it's very important you know that in one week, I will be starting high school. I'm sure many of you will also be starting school soon, so I wish you all the best of luck. Try not to kill to many annoying people and get good grade cuz I want you all to do your best. I probably won't be updating as much as I want but I'll try.**

**Summary: Bunny gets jealous when Jack starts spending more time with North (oh look, another prompt from the marvelous Dreamcreator)**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bunnymund is decidedly _not _jealous, no he is not.

If Jack wants to spend more time in Santoff Clausen with North, he's perfectly fine with it, he understands. It's colder there, he knows, naturally so. As the Winter Spirit, Jack would appreciate that, wouldn't he? There also may or may not be an army of Yetis at Jack's beck and call (at the very least there's Phil) and what kid wouldn't want an army of giant fluffy… _things_ at their command?

And while there's plenty of things to do around the Warren (though things have slowed down, it _is_ the middle of autumn), there must be many more things to do at North Pole. Bunny is plenty okay with this whole ordeal (even if it has been a week since Jack's been over for more than a few hours) and, hey, maybe he's getting a bit more work done than usual so it fine, really.

(Not really, he's pretty sure he's not even getting half as much done, too busy is he worrying over Jack.)

After exactly ten days, four hours, and three seconds in counting, Jack comes back to the Warren, looking excited and nervous and a tad bit apprehensive. Bunny pays him no mind, he probably wouldn't get it and it's likely Jack wants to ask _North_ about whatever's bothering him, so he doesn't bother with him. (It's admittedly quite childish of him, but when one babysits a blonde little kid for so long, along with the white-haired ankle-biter that lives with him, it tends to rub off.)

Bunny's painting eggs when he feels a tiny hand on his leg and he wants to be irritated, he really does, but it's hard to when there's a pair of big blue eyes on him full of adoration and excitement that are aimed fully at _him_. Then he thinks that maybe this is some sort of tactic to get him to let the boy go to North's and now he's wary.

"North, taught me to do something", Jack starts and for the first time Bunny notices he's holding something behind his back.

"What'd he teach ya?" Bunny asks with narrowed eyes, wondering if this is some sort of prank. That's the last thing he needs, something exploding in his face.

Almost tentatively, Jack holds his little hands out, something shiny sitting in his palms. As Bunny examines it closer, he realizes it's a tiny ice statuette. Of _him_. He can see almost all the tiny details, the fur, the eyes, and _are those his weapons_? He sucks in a sharp breath, his chest constricting and filling with warmth.

"Did _you_ make this?" Bunny asks almost incredulously, staring at his charge with large eyes.

Jack blushes the tiniest bit and ducks his head.

"North helped a little."

It's okay though, because Jack spent ten days, four hours, and three seconds painstakingly making a tiny ice statuette of _him_ ("It's magic so it'll never melt) and, well, if his thoughts run along the course of _Suck it North_ while he's helping Jack paint eggs, that's his business.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are my inspiration.**

**Good day/night **

**~Psyco**


End file.
